Hambre No
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Lo que sea que fuera. La revoltura de su estómago, el mareo, la agitación de su pecho. No era hambre. Tokoyami sabía que no podía serlo. Pero la sugerencia de Asui es esa. Y no es que tenga la razón... Pero se la acaba dando.


**Tenía que hacerlo. No tengo más explicaciones para esto.**

 **Disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer:** _My Hero Academia no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Hambre No.**

 _Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

Siente algo moverse dentro de él. Como un susurro. Como una sombra.

Cierra los ojos, rápido. Parpadea. Y deja de mirar por un momento. Sólo un momento. Luego, vuelve a ver. Y otra vez se remueve algo. En sus tripas.

Se pregunta si es hambre. Pero sería raro, por que acaba de comer. Se ha dejado, como siempre, su manzana. Salvándola para el siguiente receso. Siempre se satisface con lo que toma para el almuerzo. Y no puede ser que de pronto la situación cambie.

—Dark Shadow…

Por otro lado, sopesa la situación. Si se trata de su individualidad, de esa criatura que parece una sombra que sale de su interior.

Eso puede tener algo más de sentido. No puede ser hambre.

La sombra se desenreda en lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo para 'divertirse'. Se tuerce, un poco con disgusto y se vuelve a él.

—Kero.

Shadow observa a Tokoyami y Tokoyami lo observa a él, con atención. ¿Estaría algo débil por la luz del sol? Aunque se mantenían a la sombra de los tupidos árboles en los jardines de la escuela, tal vez eso no fuera suficiente.

—¿Le pasa algo al pequeño Shadow?

Tokoyami no habla con la sombra de su individualidad en realidad, pero Shadow se encoge más y luego se retrae hacia el interior del chico.

—¿Estás bien, Tokoyami-chan?

Vuelve a ver a Asui. La chica con la que Shadow se había estado entreteniendo. Jugando y haciéndole trucos. Era una cosa rara de él, Tokoyami lo sabía. Pero como eso parecía no perjudicar a su sombra, sino más bien, mantenerla despierta, y tranquila, lo había dejado pasar. La revoltura, sin embargo, sigue ahí. Ese susurro está en sus tripas. Y ahora es que menos sabe si se trataba de que algo andaba mal con Dark Shadow o de cualquier otra tontería.

Agita la cabeza.

No pueden ser tonterías. Tiene que cuidarse.

—Creo.

Responde al fin a la chica. Pero Asui no parece especialmente conforme con la respuesta. Ladea la cabeza y busca cualquier síntoma de enfermedad, o algo. —¿Fue por el sol?

Tokoyami atiende la cuestión, negando con la cabeza. —No. Shadow no parecía estar mal.

Tsuyu parece meditarlo. —¿Y tú?

Tokoyami no entiende la pregunta al principio, por lo que, al rato, Tsuyu aclara. —¿Te sientes bien, Tokoyami-chan?

Tokoyami guarda silencio. No sabe qué decir. El murmullo en su vientre se intensifica y decide que no se trata de Shadow. Lo decide porque no le queda claro que le haya pasado algo. Pero quizá a él sí.

—No sé —responde, con honestidad.

La cara de Tsuyu apenas refleja ningún cambio. Pero ella se siente verdaderamente preocupada. —¿Cómo te sientes? —se le acerca, con la mirada atenta en cualquier síntoma de malestar que pudiera tener.

No es que el acercamiento de Asui sea brusco, ni repentino, pero por alguna razón, a Tokoyami lo hace sentir raro. Le revuelve el estómago. El pecho. Los dedos se le tensan. —Mareado.

Tsuyu sopesa la información. ¿Podría ser falta de azúcar…? Mira a Tokoyami y entonces se da cuenta. No se ha terminado su almuerzo. Todavía tiene la manzana. Y ese día ha habido un duro entrenamiento. —Tal vez sea hambre. No te has acabado tu almuerzo.

Tokoyami se siente tentado a decirle que no. Que ya había considerado la opción, pero que no era así como se sentía. A pesar de tener el estómago revuelto y sentirse mareado, nada de eso se sentía como hambre.

—¿Por qué no comes? —para Tsuyu, sin embargo, sigue pareciendo la respuesta más lógica. Y como lo ve a Tokoyami dudar del hecho, decide alentarlo. Por eso lo que dice no es una pregunta, es un amable pedido. Le sonríe y señala la manzana que hay entre sus manos, como ofreciéndosela.

Cualquier tipo de reproche, muere al interior de Tokoyami.

Hambre. Se repite. Mientras su cabeza se mueve hacia abajo, hacia la manzana en sus manos.

Hambre. Asiente. Incluso con todas sus dudas. Y se lleva la manzana al pico.

Hambre. Tsuyu parece contenta. Satisfecha. Dark Shadow se asoma y escapa, para hacerle de nuevo a los trucos que parecen divertir a la chica.

Tokoyami muerde la manzana. Y comienza a comer.

Hambre...

Quizá sí era hambre, decide pensar.

Tsuyu vuelve a hacerle mimos a Dark Shadow. Y este, contento, le responde haciendo más y más cosas. Solo para entretenerla, para darle el gusto.

Pero no es hambre.

Se da cuenta cuando se acaba la manzana. Y entonces siente como si hubiera comido de más. Y ahora no es sólo aquel susurro, aquella sombra que no es Dark Shadow, lo que le molesta y revuelve algo por las tripas.

Sin embargo, Tsuyu no está más contrariada. Y Tokoyami decide callar su dolor de estómago. La revolución de sus tripas. El contoneo extraño en su pecho. Su respiración queriendo soltarse de él de una manera extraña.

Suspira.

Se le ha escapado.

—¿Pasa algo?

Y Tsuyu se da cuenta.

Tokoyami niega, controlando el movimiento suave. Luego, añade. —Sí era hambre.

Tsuyu se lo toma como un agradecimiento. Y le regala una sonrisa todavía más linda. —Qué bueno.


End file.
